


Мальчики не плачут

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Баки сталкивается со Стивом. Вот так просто.





	Мальчики не плачут

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для феста "Фандомная Битва 2018"

Чужой вырос точно ниоткуда. Только что в арсенале было пусто, и Баки бродил между рядами ящиков и стеллажей, запоминая наименования и количество, прежде чем убраться прочь и вернуться уже с кавалерией. Он всего на секунду замешкался над одной занятной штуковиной – то ли пушка, то ли огнемет, и судя по синему свечению стоит десятка ящиков взрывчатки – и затылком почувствовал, что не один.  
Нож прыгнул в руку, Баки нырнул за ближайший стеллаж, готовясь к обороне и жалея, что так отдалился от ведущего наружу лаза. Но нападения не последовало. Он осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа и встретился взглядом с непрошеным гостем.  
Это был не солдат ГИДРЫ. Он застыл посреди арсенала, руки, вскинутые было в оборонительном жесте, уже опускались. Странные кургузые щитки от костяшек до локтя смотрелись нелепо и знакомо, хотя Баки прежде ничего подобного не видел. Воображение невольно дорисовало взамен них один, круглый, с белой звездой посередине, и Баки выругался.  
Потом вспомнил, что Стив запретил ему браниться. Потом подумал, что Стив сейчас далеко. Потом мысленно смахнул с лица пришельца неопрятную бороду, окинул взглядом разворот плеч, затянутых в порванный и обугленный темно-синий комбинезон, такой плотный и основательный на вид, что Баки сразу почувствовал себя глупо в красно-голубом трико и маске-домино. И выругался еще грязнее.  
Много месяцев назад, впервые увидев Капитана Америку без маски, он дал себе слово никогда больше ничему не удивляться. С тех пор он обошел и объездил пол-Европы, видел летающие кабриолеты и боевых роботов, воровал оружие, способное обратить человека в пепел. Но это...  
– Стив? – вырвалось у него.   
Этого не могло быть. Стив и коммандос ждали его возвращения в лагере по ту сторону гряды холмов. Ждали, чтобы решить, взорвать ли арсенал или обнести по-тихому, пополнив собственные запасы вооружения. Но чужой смотрел и смотрел на него, в округлившихся голубых глазах вспыхнуло и росло, становясь все ярче, изумленное узнавание, от которого Баки сделалось и весело, и странно-неуютно. Как будто в нем узнали кого-то другого.   
– Ба… Б-баки?..  
Баки выдохнул. Лицо было трудно узнать из-за дурацкой бороды и падающих на лоб волос, но голос не узнать было невозможно. Он вышел из-за стеллажа, кляня собственное любопытство. Этот Стив был не отсюда, но откуда-то же он взялся. Баки собирался спросить его об этом и уже открыл рот, когда дверь арсенала распахнулась.  
Баки метнул нож одновременно с тем, как чужой Стив сбил его с ног, накрывая собой и поднимая над головами узкий щиток.  
– Бля, старик, – Баки, пыхтя, попытался встать. – Ну кто тебя просил…  
Мертвый ганс полусидел у входа с ножом в горле. Поднять тревогу он не успел, и все-таки воронье могло слететься.  
– Все же шло путем, – покачал головой Баки и тут расслышал обращенное к нему:  
– Баки. Господи, Баки, ты жив, ты жив, что с тобой, почему ты стал таким маленьким, как вышло, что ты… Боже, Баки, наконец-то…  
Баки стряхнул с себя его руки, отступил на шаг и глянул снизу вверх, в ошарашенное лицо.  
– Стоп, – сказал он. – Я не стал маленьким. Я, если хочешь знать, могу и кого постарше уделать.  
Чужой уронил руки, приходя в чувство.  
– Да. Верно. Ты был… Ты сильно вытянулся. Точно. Проклятье. Прости, я… не из этого мира, хоть это и звучит странно.  
– Странно, что ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, – фыркнул Баки и пошел за ножом. – Но я так и подумал. Мы в Италии, если тебе интересно. ГИДРУ бьем. В твоем мире есть Италия? А ГИДРА?  
В спину ему послышался тихий сдавленный звук. Похоже, что ГИДРА в том мире очень даже была.  
– Как бы там ни было, приятель. Тут уже есть Стив, который ждет меня с новостями и подарочками, так что тебе, выходит, нужен какой-то другой Баки. Думаешь, его могло занести сюда? И он что, старше меня? Неужели такой же старый, как ты?  
Он успел заметить движение, распрямляясь с ножом в руке. Чужой кивал его словам, глядя себе под ноги, и вдруг пошатнулся. Лицо у него странно исказилось, он неуклюже рухнул на попавшийся под колени деревянный ящик и, уронив голову в ладони, затрясся, как в ознобе.  
И его не волновали уже ни путешествия между мирами, ни дохлый гидровец у порога, ни окружающая реальность – ничего.   
На абсурдную долю секунды Баки подумал, что чужой смеется. Но тот не смеялся. Он сидел, сгорбившись, на ящике с клеймом ГИДРЫ и скулил: тихо и безутешно.  
Не думая о том, что делает, Баки шагнул к нему, на ходу неловко стягивая маску и заталкивая нож за голенище. Отнял от заплаканного лица широкие ладони, развел в стороны тяжелые руки и обвил себя ими. Объятие сомкнулось немедленно, Баки обхватил руками светлую голову, позволил спрятать мокрое лицо у себя на плече.  
– Ну же, старик, не реви, – попросил он, точно со стороны слыша, как садится голос от ощущения наползающей жути. – Взять себя в руки на счет три, капитан. Мальчики не плачут, ты в курсе?  
Ерунда. Баки помнит, как ревел уткнувшись лицом в тощие коленки – не после первого боя, даже не после второго. Убивать оказалось слишком легко, и он думал так, пока Стив – его Стив, его нечаянный старший брат, отец, друг, защитник, наставник, командир – не вышел из рукопашной с белым незнакомым лицом. Баки как-то сразу понял, что Стив только что убил своего первого. Первого запоминаешь, неважно, жалко его было или нет, видел ты его глаза или, чиркнув со спины ножом по горлу, побежал дальше. Баки запомнил. Стив запомнил. И, встретив его взгляд, Баки забился в самый темный угол и расплакался, словно это у него кто-то умер. Словно у него еще было кому умирать, и вся эта родная жизнь, едва овеяв теплом, вдруг оставила его.  
Ему стало страшно. Чужой Стив плакал именно так: навзрыд, захлебываясь и рыча, вцепившись в Баки, как будто собрался в нем корни пустить, и все никак не мог успокоиться. Баки подмывало спросить, кого он оплакивает, но и спрашивать он боялся. Как если бы ответ уже читался в отчаянной хватке, был написан на горячем лбу, бодавшем его в плечо. Мир, в котором не нашлось нужного Баки, явно был далеко не первым.  
Понимание обдало холодом и горечью, как будто Баки только что стал на десять, нет, на сто лет старше.   
– Этот твой Баки, – сказал он, просто потому что молчать, слушая рыдания, было уж совсем невыносимо. – С ним все будет путем. Ты его найдешь. Мой Стив меня из такого дерьма вытаскивал. И ты вытащишь. Не в первый же раз.  
Тот качнул головой и обнял еще крепче.  
– Вот видишь, – преувеличенно бодро и уже по привычке ухмыляясь, кивнул Баки. – Главное, ищи. Давай. Раз, два...

В лагерь Баки вернулся под утро. В рюкзаке тяжко бряцали трофеи, но Баки опустил его у входа под навес почти небрежно.   
Стив поднял голову и, взглянув ему в лицо, нахмурился.  
– Что такое? Ранен?  
Баки дернул плечом и, не замедляясь, врезался в него всем собой, ткнулся лбом в звездно-белую грудь.   
– Если что-то стрясется, кэп, – зачастил он, не давая себе опомниться. – Если что-то пойдет наперекосяк. Совсем наперекосяк, если я…  
Стив помолчал, потом стиснул его в ответ так, что ребра затрещали и дышать стало трудно, зато все остальное – легко.   
– Даже не думай, малец. Куда ты, туда и я.  
Баки сердито замотал головой, и Стив добавил тихо и серьезно:  
– Я с тобой до конца, Бак. Всегда помни об этом.


End file.
